A taste of freedom on her bloodstained lips
by mikaelsons
Summary: In which Rebekah Mikaelson finally receives the happy-ending she needs from Klaus Mikaelson. one-shot about Rebekah Mikaelson (and the life that waits ahead of her)


**A taste of freedom on her bloodstained lips  
**A one-shot about Rebekah's freedom and the life she's always wanted to live  
(and she finally got it...)

* * *

_Freedom. _

It's a word that could roll off another person's tongue so easily, a word that everyone has been saying ever since the wars that raged on are finally over; a word so easily spoken, but hardly defined.

What does it mean?

_It must mean so much that even an Original vampire would wish and wish for it as if her life depended on it_

(Maybe her life did depend on that freedom. After all, she's been neutralized by her brother countless times. She needs a time out)

She drives along the freeway with a smile across her lips as she savored her first taste of freedom. Although, she's certain that she'd be missing her family soon enough. But this is all she's ever wanted, it was all or nothing. If she stayed, she'd be hurt. If she left, she'll have another chance to live.

Years and years of being trapped in coffins and being hunted down by their father has passed, and finally there's a change of scenery.

When she stepped foot in Mystic Falls, it's like she had a life _again. _Especially when she went on that summer vacation across the world with Matt Donovan. But that life was soon taken away from her when she joins her family in New Orleans.

There was a nagging voice inside the blonde's head, telling her to head back to her family. But ignored it as she turned the radio up to it's highest volume and drove recklessly.

(It's not like she would die anyways. It would take a lot more than a car accident before an Original vampire could be killed)

"You finally got it, Rebekah. You're free" she happily told herself

And she couldn't have been happier than she is now.

The second chance at life that she's been craving for hundreds of years had finally came. And right now she could think of the million opportunities she could grasp.

She could enroll into a university, or be a fashion designer, or just be a high school student all over again...

Countless of ideas form themselves into the original's mind as she drove farther away from New Orleans, the place she used to call her home.

With the hum of the wind passing her ears and the radio songs blaring from her speakers, she prepares herself for a new life and what could possibly happen once she's start living it.

She could find love, or let it find her; whichever one that would come first. After all, it's the only thing she's been wanting ever since she was a child. For someone to _love her. _To love her, not because she's an original vampire and her strengths could come in handy anytime; but for _herself. _

A love so strong that the other would forget she's a vampire. A love that would consume her, _all of her. _

(Everything she's always wanted is finally given to her, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't care about her family that she left behind. She does care.)

The taste of freedom finally touches her bloodstained lips.

She can finally do the numerous things she always wanted to do without her brothers stopping her, or her father.

_Everything is finally in it's right place. _

Yes, she knows that she's leaving her brothers to deal with the misery of the blasted town that is New Orleans. But why would she whine and complain about things when she's finally given what she always wished for?

(when the opportunity knocks at your door, you better take it before it leaves)

She isn't certain yet of where she would go, but she's already in the freeway for hours and she's certain that New Orleans is already far, _far behind _her. And as the air comes to her, she'd just smile. She already got her happy-ending.

She's no damsel in distress who's brother had stored in a coffin.

As of now, she's just Rebekah Mikaelson. The girl who got what she wanted.

Now, freedom?

what does it mean?

_When I got all that I've ever wanted and needed. When I wouldn't have to worry about my brother trying to stab me with a white oak ash dagger. And when I can finally live without worries and consequences of my actions. _

_Where life is finally at it's best. _

That would her answer be.

The life she used to have lays forgotten at the back of her head as she thinks of the countless opportunities she could get with her new life.

She's not the oppressed original vampire anymore.

She's just Rebekah Mikaelson, eighteen year old teenager living the life in a sea of seven billion people.

* * *

**I know it's not that good, but I'm hoping that you like it. And I'm sorry if the grammar is horrendous and all of that, I haven't got the time to make edits and revisions since I made this at 12 am and everyone else is sleeping. lol. **

**Now as for the season finale of The Originals, I've cried as much as I did back in episode 16 (when she left, yes). And I'm hoping that Claire Holt would be a main cast member because I miss crazy Auntie Bex so much, I can't even handle a single episode without getting sad because she's gone... **

**Oh well, leave your thoughts down the comment box :) **

**love, Dani**


End file.
